Uncover
by 3Nito3
Summary: In an alternate universe, Hogwarts still exists, but rather than our golden trio from Harry Potter, you'll find heroes and villains from Disney and DreamWorks. Exploring the old school, uncovering secrets about the forgotten past and discover that there is more to the world of magic.
1. Ops' 'Swoosh' and 'Bang'

**Jack Frost**

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Jack smirked as Professor DunBroch face grew red. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, House Hufflepuff, Hogwarts clown and klutz, had done it again, and Jack could not be more pleased.

Flying class these last weeks had been like a horror for Jack, and he had come to dread them more than History. Professor DunBroch was strict and rigid as a stick, and one day she would bore him to death with her 'basics on the broom' lessons.

He had thought of skipping class today, but decided against it as a 'feeling in his belly' told him otherwise. It was an advice North once had given him, but as he waited for class to start, he dreaded it rather had been his conscience trying to speak his turn. That was until he saw a scrawny kid with auburn hair come, dragging on one of his 'genius' inventions.

Just as he had expected, when the whistle blew the start of the lesson, Hiccup's 'modified' broomstick shot straight up, and crashed into one of the gargoyles staring down at them. Five seconds of '_Ops!_' '_Swoosh!_' and '_Bang_', and Jack's day was made.

"This is a flying class! Not a class for silly ideas like-" Professor DunBroch pointed at Hiccups ruined broomstick that was still hanging out of the gargoyle's mouth, "that!"

Hiccup was pale there he stood in front of the Professor, clutching his hands and staring straight ahead like a frozen figure. He almost looked terrified, though Jack did not believe that for a second. Had he really been scared, he would have stopped his inventions years ago, when he accidently put a fire to his dorm room.

Hiccup had tried to enchant the roof above his bed, similar to the one in the Great Hall. As one could tell, it did not go as well. However, as rumors had it; he had succeeded this year. Being a Slytherin, Jack, was not allowed to go to the Hufflepuff tower to look, but he knew the rumors were true.

"Mr. Frost." Jack wiped off his amused smile as Professor DunBroch turned to him. She had long brown hair with one stripe of gray, and wore it in two pigtails fastened with golden ribbons that wrapped itself down to the bottom. She had the standard black cape on, with a pair of black gloves. Professor Elinor DunBroch had a regal air to her, which only a true queen wore. "Would you be kind and get Mr. Haddock's broom down?" she asked, though is sounded more like a demand.

"Yes, Professor," Jack, jumped in to the air, giving a mocking bow for her highness, and then flew towards the stone beast.

Unlike the rest of the class, Jack did not need a broom to fly. He were probably the only one at School who did not, with the exception of some Animagus. The only thing he needed were his staff, and even with his staff, he did not have to sit on it, as one would have to with a broom. He did not know what it was with his staff, but it enchanted his winter magic, and with it, he could ride on the wind and levitate like a snowflake.

"Hello there, Bob!" Jack greeted the gargoyle, as he created an ice hat and gave a gesture of a gentleman bow. "May I have that stick, sticking out of your gap?" The gargoyle stared empty at Jack with a face made of stone. "Why, thank you," he thanked theatrically as he grabbed a hold on the part of the broomstick that were not cowered with modification parts.

He planted both feet on each gargoyle front paw and heaved, willing the wind to push with him as well. Until the broom abruptly let go, and Jack was thrown several feet back in the air.

"Thanks for making it easy, Bob. And have a pleasant day as well," Jack said sarcastically after finally getting the broom off the stone statue. He dropped back to the ground, but behind him, he could swear he heard a low, sinister, cracked up laugher. When he turned, it was no one there.


	2. Professor Mum

**Merida DunBroch**

Merida DunBroch, House Gryffindor, is the daughter of Elinor and Fergus DunBroch. Yes, the Professor DunBroch teaching flying class this year was her mother, and everyone knew this. It was because of this that Merida found flying class to be the worst of them all, and not because they were treated like first years. Well, partly.

All her mother did was going through the basics, correcting the sitting positions and being a complete embarrassment for Merida. It was as if she was back home, and her mother were teaching Merida how to be the perfect princess, only worse. Sometimes she wondered if this were her mother's form of retribution.

Had she known her mother would teach this year's flying class, and with only basics; flying class would not have been on Merida's choice of subject this year.

Every time she hear her mother call out instructions, or lecture one of her classmates, Merida flinched. It was not that her mother intimidated her, but she could feel the accusing looks from the others, staring at her as she were the one at fault.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was something," Rapunzel, from House Ravenclaw and Merida's bestfriend smiled encouraging as they waited for Hiccup to finish packing his broom and the scrap lying next to it.<p>

Rapunzel wore her long blond hair around her neck like a scarf, apparently the early winter cold had settled on her, though Merida had pointed out several times that putting on socks and shoes might make her warmer. Somehow, Rapunzel had gotten it in her head that if Jack Frost could go barefoot, so could she.

"Yeah… Something…" She glanced back at her mother who were lecturing Jack about how to sit on his staff. She almost felt sorry for the Slytherin boy, but thought better of it when remembering how he had hid her bow in the fountain and frozen it over last week.

He was leaning on his shepherd staff, and had his hood on so only a few white hair stuck out of it. His pants were ripped off at his legs, and one could see his pale feet tapping impatiently at the ground as grass slowly froze over around him. She had gotten used to Jack's strange magic, but still found it odd as how it worked different for him than others.

"What do you say to a night trip on the broom after supper?" she whispered so only Hiccup and Rapunzel could hear.

"That is against the rules," Rapunzel croaked, as she gave a quick peek over Merida's shoulder to see if a pair of unwanted ears had heard her.

"Like that will stop you," Merida smiled at Rapunzel, as a smug smile crept up on the girl's mouth.

"I have to pass," Hiccup replied, as he stood up, with his arms full. "I've got… you know… stuff to do."

"Stuff?" Merida asked Hiccup suspiciously. Lately, there were always stuff, or something, occupying Hiccup, and Merida were drawing a conclusion that Hiccup might be growing embarrassed to be the only boy with two girls. She understood, wanting to have friends of the same gender, but it still hurt that he were dissing them like this.

"Yeah, like my homework, and I need to check up on my broom."

It was a legal reason, but Merida could not help noticing how he avoided looking her in the eyes.

"Right," she responded, deciding to let the matter drop.

* * *

><p>"Professor North!" Rapunzel called, running up to the professor with Hiccup and Merida behind her. The Professor was a tall, buff man with a long white beard and mustache. He had a red plaid shirt and a long black coat with red fur trim.<p>

"About the new student that is coming-"

"Students," the professor corrected her, his blue eyes glimmering in amusement. The thing about Professor North, he was an easygoing man, more fun than most teachers, and more forgiving too, but he also had a habit of interrupting people, correcting them, and holding out on information. Today was obvious one of those times.

"Seems like this will take it's time," Hiccup whispered in to Merida's ear.

"Yeah."

"I'll just take my leave," he continued.

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."


	3. Seven steps

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

Hiccup had just dropped off his broom including the modification parts at the dorm, and were now hurrying down the stone corridors. He had free period for the next two hours, so he really had nothing to hurry to, unless it were a secret trip in to the forbidden forest.

"One, two," Hiccup stopped and looked around for the counting voice.

*Silence*

"Three," it continued as he took another step. "Four, five," he knew that voice, but from whom?

"Six," it went a chill down Hiccup's neck as it dawned on him.

"Seven," The floor disappeared under Hiccup's feet as he fell straight and flat on the stone floor that had been made in to a skating rink. _Jack Frost!_

"Seven steps. I believe that is a new record for today, and mind you, I do not count the mouse steps the girls take."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes as a pale boy, with silver white hair and the emblem of Slytherin came in to view. "Are you here to demand a _thank you_ for the broom?" Hiccup asked the boy smirking down at him.

"A what? For what?" Jack asked confused. "Never mind that," "I-,"

"Thank you, for getting down my broom from the gargoyle," Hiccup interrupted Jack, as he rose up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"In the middle of what? You don't really have any classes now, but you know that." "Of to do something forbidden?" Hiccup froze in the middle of stepping away.

"Wh- what are, are you talking about? Me? Of to do something forbidden? No! Absolutely not, not anything forbidden! Why should I do something forbidden?" Hiccup rambled.

Jack were smiling like he were holding on to a secret that were not his to hold. "Nothing to get nerves about, I won't tell. What's the fun about that?"

"I ha- have nothing to hide, I were on my way to- to the library. Yup, to the library, too read."

"Good rescue, but the library is that way." Jack pointed in the direction that Hiccup had just come from.

"I was taking the long way around, to- you know- for exorcise. These muscles don't come from nowhere." Hiccup gestured to his left arm that had more bone and skin than muscles.

Jack's grin widened, "I'll join you then," he said motion for Hiccup to start walking. "Making sure you don't get yourself killed, on the way."

Hiccup swallowed, as he glanced at Jack, _did he know?_

"What were you trying to do when you modified the broom?" Jack asked eventually after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Make it spit yellow and black smoke, and cheer 'go Hufflepuff!'" Hiccup replied sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"Make it go faster?"

"There you go," he halfheartedly praised, more concerned about Jack's sudden interest in him. Up till now, the closest he had in any kind of interaction with Jack, was through the classes they shared, when Merida threw insults at him for his pranks, and of course when he was pranked, but Jack pranked anyone, including teachers.

"You do know that it is not about gadgets and extra parts that make a magic item better than it was before?" Jack asked Hiccup as they walked to the library.

"I do know, but who says it cannot be done? Who knows; the magic world might learn something new." Hiccup replied, relieved that Jack seemed to have left their previous discussion alone.

Jack shrugged as he waived his staff around, and patterns of frost grew on the walls, running down the corridor, and leaving a fresh air of winter breeze.

"Like how your staff has a fondness for winter magic," Hiccup continued

Jack gave a light laugh, "My wand, being a staff has nothing to do with why I am exceptionally good with winter magic," he replied, "I'm just made for winter."

Hiccup smiled at Jack's brashness. "If you say so."

"Well, if you insist on continuing your 'experiments?'" Jack continued their conversation, "I suggest you get yourself a teacher, or rather a mentor, someone who has experience with mixing magic and muggle tools."

This time it was Hiccups turn to laugh, "And where would I find someone like that?"

"I might happen to know someone."


	4. Taste better than it smells

**Rapunzel Corona**

Soon after the talk with Professor Nicholas St. North, a student from Merida's house, had come running, reminding Merida that she had Quidditch practice, and that she was late. Rapunzel had noticed that Merida had been a bit out of it lately, and less energetic. However, to forget Quidditch practice? It made Rapunzel concerned for her best friend.

She stepped in front of the door entrance to the Ravenclaw tower, and tapped three times on the bronze knocker in the form of a bird. "What tastes better than it smells?" the bird asked in a silent whisper.

"A tongue," She replied chirpily. The first time she had been asked that riddle, she answered wrong. She had been a first year at that time, and been sitting in the library till after curfew. She was the last one to go back to the dorm, and been left to sleep on the floor in front of the door till one of the prefect found her and let her in.

* * *

><p>"Fishlegs!" Rapunzel called, as she saw a big guy with blond hair planted flat on his head. He was balancing seven books atop of each other in his arms, probably what he would call a light read for the rest of the evening.<p>

"Rapunzel," he greeted in return to the younger girl.

"Do you happen to know if there is a record of former students available for students to read?" She asked. If anyone knew, it would be Fishlegs.

"There used to be," he said after a moment thought. "In the library. Updated every year too, but it were removed 20 years back, or so I was told." "Too much of a hassle, and too few students that cared to read it." "Why?"

"We are getting two new students in two weeks, one of them is a former student from Ravenclaw. I asked Professor North about them, but he won't tell me much. Only that they are sisters, and like I said; one of them is a former student."

"Well out of that, we can already presume that the second sister is younger by least one year."

"How so?"

"If she weren't it would have been two former students, not one."

"I see, that makes sense."

"I do recall a girl from my early years," Fishlegs continued, "pale with platinum blonde hair, and quite shy. Only stayed at school for a week before she left. Same year as you I think."

"I don't recall that,"

"It was three years ago, can't recall every face you meet."

"What about name, or where she is from?"

"I'm sorry Rapunzel, I don't recall any names."

"That is okay Fishlegs, you put more light on the new students then I got from Professor North in 15 whole minutes." Rapunzel sighted, and slumped down on the couch.

"I don't really understand why you asked Professor North though; everyone knows he is awful at answering questions. Why not ask some of the other teachers?"

"I did, but they are mostly too busy to answerer, or just tell me to go to the one who assigned me to the new student, whom is Professor North." Rapunzel sighted.

"You could ask Jack for help though. His ability to dig out secrets is a solid seven, an eight around the teachers."

Rapunzel was confused by this, "Jack? You don't mean Jack Frost!"


	5. Earwax and Sarcasm

**Merida DunBroch**

Merida shoved her last flavor bean in her mouth before slipping in the door reading '_Professor Elinor DunBroch, Office'_.

"Nice of you to knock before coming in Merida, hope you do that every time you come to a professors office." _Earwax and sarcasm, this were running up to a nice start._

Elinor DunBroch was sitting neatly behind her desk with a straight back and her chin slightly drawn. Looking at her, Merida felt like she was back home, walking in to the throne room where her mother and father would sit. "My apologies, Professor DunBroch," Merida responded. "I did not consider it necessary to knock on my mother's door."

"That might be so, but it would have been necessary if I had someone in with me." Her mother replied in her all too familiar lecture voice.

Merida just rolled her eyes, "but there are no one in here so we are fine." She sat down opposite of her mother.

"No brooms on the table, Merida." Merida glanced down at her broom that laid on the table in front of her. With a sigh, she placed it against the wall in a corner, and dropped back into the chair.

"A princess does not sigh, nor does she plum into a chair like she is a sack of potatoes." Merida rolled her eyes a second time, as she straightened her back to a more _pleasing _position.

"Do not-"

"Mum!" "Can we not do this?" Merida complained, ready to take her broom and leave if the princess lessons continued.

"Of course, Merida," Elinor finally said, putting the papers away. "Tea?" she made a swift wave with her wand, and cups, tea cans, sugar and some other stuff levitated on the desk in front of them.

"I prefer warm chocolate,"

"With cream on top?" Elinor gave an amused knowing look to her daughter, and they both laughed, as Merida nodded eagerly.

"How was practice today?" Elinor asked while heating up the water.

"Practice? If you are talking about Quidditch, then great. Beside the fact that I forgot about it, came late and got scolded by the captain."

"You? Late? For Quidditch practice?" Elinor questioned surprised. "You are not feeling ill, are you?"

"Yeah, and no, I'm not ill. It just slipped my mind. It's all because of these nightmares. I can't sleep these days." Merida complained as she forgot her sitting position and slumped back in the chair.

"Nightmares? Not you too."

Merida raised an eyebrow, "You too?" "Are you having nightmares as well, mum?" "It's not about becoming a bear, is it? I swear; that witch cannot do a proper spell. Got bears running in her head-" "I'm sorry, mum. It's my entire fault; I should never asked for a spell that would change-"

"Merida!" Elinor knelt in front of her daughter. "It is okay, Merida. I am not the one with nightmares." She put her hand on Merida's cheek and stroke away a tear that had come running. "More and more students have been coming to Professor Sanderson about nightmares hunting them. That was what I were talking about." She smiled comforting to her daughter. "How long have you been having nightmares?" she continued after Merida had finally calmed down

"Two weeks, more or less, but it feels like months."

Elinor pulled Merida in to a hug, "About the time I turned in to a bear?"

She nodded, "but in my dream, you don't turn back, but become, Mor'du."

Elinor pulled away from Merida and lifted her head so she could look her in the eyes, "I know the dreams scare you, but this is reality, Merida, not a dream. I did turn in to a bear, but now I am back. Remember this when you go to sleep tonight, okay?" They both smiled reassuring smiles and pulled into a new hug.

"So… continuing," Merida muffled in my mother embrace. "If you did not mean Quidditch -by practice- but flying class." They broke up from the hug, "then that is something we –maybe- should talk about as well." She hesitated, in case her mother felt like interrupting. "I mean, we are not first years, we have all been flying on a broom for some years now, and 'basics?' Really, mum? It's like you are trying to cradle us asleep."

Elinor laughed, "I am sorry, Merida. I thought that because of the lack of sleep, some of the students could do with a quiet class. I guess it backfired."

Merida smiled, "Does that mean that next class won't be quite as boring?"

"We will see," she answered, with a smug smile.

"Oh, look at that: our drinks are ready."


	6. 91 years, in a 15-year-old body

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

"Why do you take forth year classes when you are a fifth year?" Hiccup questioned Jack as they took seats in the potion class.

"I don't take all the forth year classes, and I do take some from fifth year." Jack corrected Hiccup.

"I know that, but it has been one year and a half since you transferred to Hogwarts. You should be done with all the missing classes by now." Hiccup replied.

"Unless you have noticed, Hiccup, but I'm not what teachers would describe as a model student."

"Really?" Hiccup replied in an overrated sarcasm. "And here I thought it was because you are a five year old in a 15 year old body."

"Nope, I'm 91 years, in a 15-year-old body." Jack joked back.

"That makes even less sense," Hiccup sighted.

"Silence! Class is starting!" Professor Yzma, came storming into the classroom in a white coat and black glasses. She was stumping her feet as if she was hoping to crush some insects on the way. How a wrinkled, thin grandma like her could be that vigorous, was beyond Hiccup.

"And the mummy returns," Jack smirked so only Hiccup could hear.

"Mommy?"

"No, mummy!" Jack corrected Hiccup. "Wait. You do know what a mummy is, right?"

Hiccup stared blankly at Jack.

"Long description short: A mummy is a dried up corps," Jack whispered, giving a quick glance in Professors Yzma's direction. "The professor's wrinkled and unnatural grey skin color makes her look a lot like a mummy, beside the working mouth."

"And how do you know this? Have seen a mummy before?" Hiccup asked suspiciously.

"Yes, in Egypt. They got a lot of them there, more than any other place I know of."

"Egypt?"

"Geez, and here I thought you were the smart one."

"Mr. Frost, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Professor Yzma asked, loud enough for the rest of the class to turn around and look at the boys. Among them, Hiccup could spot Merida and Rapunzel. They both looked confused, and he could not blame them: He was after all sitting next to Jack Frost, willingly.

"I was just curious about the aging potion that you were talking about; would it still work if I did not use pepper and salt?"

Hiccup looked surprised at Jack, how had he heard all that while he was talking to him?

"Pepper and salt is a part of the recipe, Frost. Of cause it won't" Yzma replied, clearly annoyed and disappointed in not gaining a reason to punish Jack.

"My apologies professor, it just sounded that the ingredients was a silly idea of a muggle-born." He replied sarcastically.

At this point Hiccup wondered if Jack's mischiefs and loose mouth had caught him in so much trouble once, that he came out of it with white hair, and if he continued to hang around Jack, Hiccup might be the next to change hair color. However, Hiccup had gotten himself in quiet the tangle without Jack, so who was he to complain.

"Is that all, Mr. Frost?" the professor asked stiffly. If looks could kill, Jack would be dead by now.


End file.
